


Sleepwalking

by Apolln



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Control, Sleep Deprivation, i honestly don't know what this is, super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolln/pseuds/Apolln
Summary: Peter takes hold of Stiles' mind from Eichen House.Extremely dark one-shot.





	Sleepwalking

I don't know how this happened, but here we go!

_xxx_

 

The sun shines through the light coloured blinds in his room, hitting his eyes with such a force that it should wake him, allow him to get up and get on with the day. But the darkness is in his mind is too strong, with a hold on him that he can’t shake no matter how many times he tries.

Empty hallways. Faint screams.

They come to him in flashes, plaguing his mind. It started in his sleep, causing him to toss and turn – **_scream_**. Then it started to haunt him when he was awake. Eyes wide open and he could still see them. The visions.

Scratches on tiled walls. Glowing eyes. Blood on his hands.

He’s behind on school work. His father is worried about him. He thinks his only son is depressed. He couldn’t focus on things normally, but this was different. He could barely understand his own thoughts.

_Stiles…_

The first time he heard the voice, he didn’t think much of it. Didn’t connect it. But it kept happening.

_Help me…_

He was losing his mind. He knew he was. Seeing things, hearing voices. He’d lock himself up if it wouldn’t hurt his father. But it gets louder. What started as whispers turned fast in shouting.

**_HELP ME!_ **

It makes him jump sometimes. Scott’s worried now, too. He senses something off. His eyes are tired. He’s falling asleep throughout the day. He doesn’t know when he’s awake.

He’s running. He knows he is because he can feel it. The gravel hurts on his bare feet. But he doesn’t remember getting out of bed. He’s asleep. He’s sure of it.

There’s a voice. He can’t understand them. But it’s familiar. It’s him.

Empty hallways.

He sees them now. They’re in front of him.

The voice is getting closer.

Glowing eyes.

There’s noises all around him. Metal hitting metal. Sounds of keys being rattled.

There’s a pain in his shoulder. The ground is cold and hard. His mind is getting fuzzy. More fuzzy. He didn’t think it was possible. He’s falling asleep. But he’s already asleep.

He hears running. It’s getting faint. He looks down. His vision was going.

Blood on his hands.

The darkness consumes him. It’s pitch black.

_Thank you._


End file.
